


Home of My Heart (coffeeshop au)

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Ficlet, Outlander - Freeform, jamie x claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Claire gets off work and gets soaked in the rain and goes into a coffee shop and meets handsome lad Jamie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a while and this is my first outlander fic, I hope to write more in the future and if you have any prompts my tumblr is internallydeceased :)

The sun had already disappeared behind the dark grey clouds of the Scottish countryside, the little light that remained fading fast. The sky and the smell of the land promised a storm and anyone about would need to find shelter unless they wished to be soaked through to the bone.  
Claire had just gotten off the bus after her long day at the hospital. She stumbled through the rain, cursing herself for not bringing along an umbrella especially knowing the weather of Scotland. Normally she would've walked the few blocks it took her to get to her tiny flat, but with nothing to shield her from the downpour she entered into the nearby coffeehouse waiting for the rain to die down.  
Her arrival was signaled by the chime of a bell ringing and she quickly seated herself in a booth near a large window. Thoroughly soaked even through her jacket, her teeth began to chatter as cold set in. She was so focused on keeping her teeth from chattering she hadn't even notice the large man that came to take her order.  
"Can I help ye?" The man had said with a deep Scottish burr.  
She looked up at him, gazing into the pools of blue staring back at her.  
Heat spread throughout her cheeks despite her shivering state. Suddenly she became very self conscious over her disheveled appearance.  
"Um y-yes, coffee." Were the only words she managed to choke out.  
He squinted at her through ruddy brows, God he was beautiful. Ocean blue eyes, the fine cheekbones, the long Viking nose and that flaming red hair. "How would ye like it?" He asked.  
"Bl-black." She was utterly dumbfounded and her freezing state didn't help much.  
After writing her order in his small notebook he smiled respectfully back at her, "Coming right up."  
As soon as he turned to leave she brought out her phone and opened it to the camera application. She frowned at her face reflected on the screen. She was a mess, her dark curls flattened by the rain outside had begun to dry, leaving fly-a-ways escaping from the rest of her hair. Her face was paler than usual, bringing out the dark circles beneath her eyes, caused by late nights studying her medical books. Usually she did nothing but work and study, along with the other necessities of life. She didn't care how she looked or who saw, completely dedicated to her work. But _now_. Seeing him struck something in her. Her heart beat frantically as if trying to escape from her chest, her brain was all sorts of muddled thoughts and she wanted nothing more than to look at that lovely face forever. Here she was lusting after a stranger and she didn't even know his _name_.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few moments, he had returned with a mug of steaming black coffee and placed it in front of her. She smiled up at him and thanked him, wrapping her hands around the mug, grateful for the heat.  
"I'm Jamie, by the way." He smiled down at her as she breathed in the warmth.  
She hadn't expected him to stick around, but was glad he did.  
"Claire." She smiled. He slid down into the seat across from her, reveling in her beauty. She was beautiful even though she looked like she had just escaped a raging river.  
"Nice to meet ye, Claire." He smiled, enjoying the sound of her name on his lips.  
She smiled back, a lovely shade of rose developing on her cheeks.  
"Nice to meet you, Jamie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get to know each other better and they silently crush on one another

It had been hours since they made their introductions. The street lights surrounded the streets with a dim orange glow, the sun was long gone. Claire's mug had emptied and been refilled several times, and her clothes had finally dried, not that she paid any attention. She was too busy listening when Jamie spoke or speaking a she listened. Never in her life had she felt like this before, being able to talk to someone hours on end and never getting bored, smiling so hard and so often that her face might split in two, her heart beating and warmth spreading throughout her whole body. 

Jamie felt much the same way. He loved seeing her smile, and reveled in the fact the he was the one that caused it. She looked tired and a bit worn down after the long day, but still she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

"Claire, I dinna want you to leave but it's late and it's probably best that you get home now. Ye have a career to worry about, aye?" 

She fiddled with her phone, checking the time. It was later than she had thought, surely she would be dragging tomorrow. Somehow the thought didn't bother her, knowing the reason why. She smiled,"I suppose you're right... But I'd like to speak to you again." She trailed off, looking down at her hands avoiding his eyes. 

His heart lifted and smiled wide, did she feel the same way? "Aye, I'd like that." He stood and scribbled something quick onto a napkin, promptly handing it to her. "I'll be waiting." He smirked as she smiled and turned away. 

Stepping out into the cool night air, she took a deep breath, smelling the wet pavement and grass. She walked to a nearby street lamp, eager to unfold the napkin. Written there was a phone number and a note written beneath it.

_I canna wait to hear from you. Speak soon. Jamie._

She clutched the napkin close to her heart, as if it were Jamie himself. 

The rain had faded away, allowing her an easy walk to her flat. She walked quickly, both out of excitement to talk to Jamie again and fear of the things, _people,_ that lurked in the shadows. 

Finally reaching her destination, she fumbled through her pocket searching for her key, finding it soon after. She pushed the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the satisfying click. Quickly she glanced behind her before entering.

Locking the door behind her, she flipped on the lights and walked into her kitchen. She froze, unable to move, unable to speak. 

The lean frame of ex fiancé turned to face her, "Hello Claire." 


	3. Chapter 3

_ “Hello, Claire.” _

His words echoing through the space between them.

**_Why was he here? How did he get in? She had changed the locks. What did he fucking want?_ **

She did her best to put on a smile, “Frank.” The disdain in her voice was evident, but for the situation she remained rather cordial.

**_Wasn’t this trespassing?_ **

“What do you want, Frank. It’s been a long day and i’d like to go to bed.”

He chuckled,  _ the bastard _ , he stepped forward, closing the space between them. “Who’s Jamie?” His time was vindictive.

**_Jamie? She had only just met him, how the hell did Frank know about him?_ **

His question caught her off guard and her face contorted in anger and confusion.

“ _ Jamie? _ I don’t know what you mean Frank. You’re not supposed to be here, please leave.”

He raised his eyebrows in question, “I saw you with him.”

“So what? We aren’t together Frank, you blew that. Now get the fuck out of my house!” She snapped, all the feelings of what he had done to her had resurfaced, she was angry. At him, at the world, but most of all, at herself.

She nearly shoved him out the door. But before she could shut it in his face,

“This isn’t over.”

**_Oh yes it is. You made sure of that._ **

She leaned against the door, needing it for support. Her knees buckled and all she could do was cry. Out of anger. Out of grief. Out of fear of what was to come.

 

____________________

 

She awoke to cramped limbs, dried tears down her face, and the hazy light of dawn. She didn’t remember falling asleep, nor how long she’d been there. Slowly she pushed herself off the ground and the tiny napkin fluttered to the ground.

 

_ Jamie. _

 

Her heart lifted at the thought of him. Eagerly she unfolded the paper and copied the numbers into her phone and composed a message.

 

_ Hello, it’s Claire _

 

The light of dawn was slowly creeping into day, a new start. Perhaps she could put the events of yesterday behind her, or at least one part. 

 

Frank Randall had once been the love of her life, someone who she had constantly fawned over, and always went back to no matter what he had done. She was the one who was always there for him when something went wrong, she was the one who held him up when he couldn’t bear to do it himself. The one who he always came crying to. She poured her heart out, again and again and still he chose  _ her.  _ The one who was mainly the cause of all his heartaches. None of that mattered now, because she had decided she wasn’t going to waste her time any longer. When  _ she  _ broke his heart once more, Claire would not be there to mend it. 

 

As she prepared a small bowl of cereal her phone chimed on the table across the room. 

 

Her heart began to race the closer she came to the table. Her phone illuminated the shadows of the room that remained as the sun was making its ascent into the sky. 

 

_ Good morning Claire. Coffee after your shift? _

Smiling wide she replied,

 

_ Can’t wait!  _

 

____________________

 

The day was unbearably long, all she could think about was that small little building with the beautiful man within. 

 

Her heart was pounding the whole way there, palms sweating, thinking about all the things that might happen. She hadn’t felt this way about someone in a long time, and even then it was different. Loving Frank came with the promise of pain, never being accepted or good enough. There was always someone else whom he admired more. 

 

_ But Jamie. He was different. _

Different in the most beautiful way. She had only just met him but she felt his eyes on her, admiring her. He listened to what she said and was  _ genuinely  _ interested. 

 

The bus came to a startling halt. Her breath quickened and her legs were wobbly, but she got off nonetheless. 

 

____________________

 

Every chime he heard his heart lifted, hoping it was Claire. He wasn’t sure of her hours, all he had to go on was the time in which she appeared yesterday. The moment where he first laid eyes on her. 

 

She had looked as if she’d been through hell and back and yet, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

His father told him that when the right woman came he would know. There was no doubt in his mind that  _ Claire  _ was that woman. The mere thought of her brought a smile to his face. He felt joy throughout his whole being, she was  _ everything.  _

 

As the hours passed and day faded to dusk, worry washed over him. 

 

**_What if she didn’t show? What if she didn’t feel the same way?_ **

 

“Please hurry,  _ mo nighean donn. _ ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get heated....

 

_ Here she was, safe in his arms, snug against his chest. She was so perfect, her pale skin, the curves of her body, the cloud of dark curls that floated about her head. The way she fit against him, like she was the final piece to his puzzle. The sounds she made when he filled her, and brought her to her pique. The way she rocked her hips against him, kissed him, held him. _

 

_ "Mo nighean donn,"  _ He whispered against her ear, tangling his fingers in her curls. 

 

Her face turned towards his, whiskey eyes meeting his ocean ones. Her rosebud lips turned up into a smile. "What did you say?" 

 

His fingers traced the outline of her  _ perfect  _ face, and the lips that he was so desperately kissing only moments ago.

 

" _ Mo nighean donn,"  _ he repeated, "It means 'my brown haired lass.'" He breathed, leaning into her mouth once more. 

 

She let out a small laugh

 

_ Another beautiful sound. He could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life.  _

 

_ "Yours _ , am I?" 

 

"Aye, sassenach.  _ Mine."  _

 

He grasped her bare hips tightly and brought her to straddle his lap. 

 

She brought her face down to his, pressing her lips against his, desperately wanting more. 

 

She was his, and he was hers. 

 

" _ Jamie,"  _ she breathed against his lips as he filled her once more. " _ Please."  _

 

_ Slowly they moved as one, Jamie sat up, careful not to break their connection. He kissed her once more then suddenly her lips were not enough. His hand cupped her breast, and his mouth tasting the other. His mouth sucked greedily, eliciting gasps and moans from Claire. She arched her back and tried to sit deeper, wanting, _ **_needing_ ** _ more of him.  _

 

_ She began to rock her hips faster, seeking his release. But he was determined to see to hers first.  _

 

_ "No, sassenach.  _ Let me." 

 

_ God she would be the death of him. She wouldn't stop, she took him deeper and deeper, feeling him throb against her. Now it was a race against time, he would make sure they piqued together.  _

 

_ His mouth still explored her breasts, while his hand searched lower. Rubbing small circles at the base of their joining.  _

 

_ Her breath hitched and she clenched around him, and he followed her into oblivion.  _

 

_ _____________ _

 

The faint light of the dawn filtered through the small window of the bedroom. The light dancing over the lids of his eyes, slowly bringing him to conscious. 

 

She was still against him, their limbs a tangled mess. He couldn't tell where his ended and hers began. 

 

_ One body.  _

 

The corners of his lips curved upward, he still couldn't believe that she was here, against him. 

 

He traced her lips with his thumb, delighting in the small smile that came as a result. He laid there, watching her, taking in every detail of her. He wanted to remember her like this, beautiful and peaceful. It was only the night before in which she squirmed beneath him at his touch, panting as they moved as one, screaming as they climaxed together. 

 

_ Lord _ ,  _ you've blessed me with this woman, I promise i'll love her well  _

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing part between Chapter 3 and 4

_He_ _closed his eyes, breathing her in and drifted off to join her in sleep. His mind wandered to the events of the night before, as sleep found its way toward him._

 

_ _________________ _

  
  


He did his best to keep busy, cleaning mugs, taking orders, anything that would allow time to slip past. Even through all of this, his mind stayed on Claire. Would she show? 

 

The small chime of the bell indicated her arrival, her pale skin flushed as her eyes searched for him. His eyes caught sight of her and his face lighted in seeing her. Smiling, he made his way over to her. 

 

"I was beginning to think ye wouldna show, sassenach." He smirked, pulling her into a warm embrace. 

 

She smiled slightly against his shoulder, relishing in how safe she felt in his arms. "Of course I came," She smiled softly as she pulled away. Thoughts of Frank began to flood her mind once more, surely it had shown on her face as well. 

 

"Claire, what is it?" He placed firm hands on her shoulders, searching her worried face. 

 

Fear and worry coursed through her veins.

 

_ Damn him. Why did this son of a bitch still occupy her mind?  _

 

_ " _ **_This isn't over."_ ** _ Those three words echoed in her mind over and over again. Would he come back? What was he going to do? _

 

Fresh tears began to prickle at her eyes, but quickly she blinked them away. 

 

"I need to tell you something." Her voice wavered. 

 

Jamie nodded and led her over to the booth where they had spent hours getting to know each other the day before. 

 

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" 

 

Claire smiled weakly at his concern. "No it isn't you. You're perfect..." She smiled, her eyes shining into his. "It's m-my ex f-f-fiancé." 

 

Jamie placed a comforting hand over hers, "Claire, ye dinna have to tell me anything ye dinna wish to speak of." His voice was soft and reassuring. 

 

_ How could she do anything but pour her heart out to this man? There was something between them that allowed her to trust him fully, with her entire being. She could tell him anything, and she would.  _

 

"No, Jamie, I need you to know." And so he did. She told him everything, from how she and Frank met, to how she fell in love, all of their problems and heartaches, the inevitable separation, and the events of the night before. 

 

"Did he hurt you?”

 

“No, but i’m afraid he’ll come back. I still don’t know how he got in, I changed the locks when we broke up! Jamie, I don’t know what to do!” 

 

He came around to her side of the table and wrapped his arms around her, whispering words of reassurance into her hair as she broke down into sobs. 

 

_ _________________ _

  
  


She no longer felt safe walking home alone, let alone being there alone. Jamie had been kind enough to walk her home, but wouldn’t go past her front door. 

 

“Claire it isna right. We’ve only just met.” 

 

His thoughts told a different story. He wanted nothing more than to cross the threshold and take her into his arms once more, protecting her from any possible thing that could hurt her. He wanted to kiss her beautiful lips and taste every part of her. He wanted to know anything and everything about her, and give her the same in return. 

 

Tears began fall from her eyes at the thought of her being alone. “ _ Jamie, please. _ ”

 

_ God how could he leave her like this? He couldn’t. _

 

He didn’t remember stepping inside, or shutting the door as he did so. But he would  _ always  _ remember the way she curled into his chest, crying out in relief.

 

_ “Thank you.”  _ He wasn’t even sure he’d heard it. 

 

Her eyes shined as they looked into his, and suddenly her mouth was on his as well. 

 

_ He would never forget the way she felt in his arms, the way she looked. Her beautiful curls dark against pale skin, tear streaked cheeks and shiny whiskey eyes. His heart broke to see her cry, to see her in any sort of pain. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy, to make her his.  _

 

_ She didn’t know why she kissed him, she only knew that it felt right, that she couldn’t stop, and that she needed  _ **_more_ ** _. _

 

He pulled away as her kiss became greedy. “Claire, no. This isna right.” 

 

His body ached for her as soon as he pulled away.  _ God  _ he wanted nothing more than to take her and satisfy the aching in his balls, but he wanted to do this  _ right.  _ He could see that this was the woman he was made for, and he was sure that he already loved her, but she needed to as well. She was so much more than just a place to stick his cock, he didn’t want to use her like this. 

 

She didn’t care, all she wanted,  _ needed, _ was him. 

 

_ _________________ _

 

_ That night she took him again and again, and he let her. After the first time, they lied together and talked about everything. She wanted to know everything about him, and he wanted to know everything about her. They shared what they could, the rest would come with time.  _

 

_ A few days before they were complete strangers, and now here they were, naked in the same bed. _

 

_ Yet, this was so much different. The connection that was between them was indescribable. They felt as if they knew each other for a lifetime, that they could trust each other with everything and the other would be there to listen and never leave.  _

 

_ God, is this what love was? Either way, neither of them ever wanted to leave. _

 


	6. Chapter 6

The crashes of thunder outside sounded like bombs going off in the night as the patter of downpour smashed against rooftops and window panes. Flashes of lightning danced across the sky and Claire's closed eyelids. 

 

She sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily with sweat forming above her brow. She was completely unaware of Jamie's sleeping form next to her until strong arms wrapped around her, soothing her back down next to him. 

 

He was whispering soothing words in Gaelic, but her mind was so afraid of what Frank might do, that she hadn't even heard Jamie.

 

_ “This isn't over _ .”

 

Those three words were always in the back of her mind, reminding her that perhaps she wasn't safe here after all. 

 

 _Why_ _did Frank suddenly come back now? What did he want with her? What did he want with_ ** _Jamie_** _?_

 

Warm tears spilled down her cheeks as she tried her best to choke back her sobs. She knew Jamie would worry, and that he would want to help, but she couldn't let herself be vulnerable. Once she broke down that barrier, she was afraid that everything would go wrong, and she'd lose him altogether. 

 

She tried to force herself asleep but her mind wasn't in the present. She was so focused on Frank and what he might do. Jamie softly kissed the back of her neck and she was finally able to let go of her thoughts and focus on the here and now.

 

_ Gone was the large, warm body next to her, surrounding her, protecting her. Gone was the safety she felt in his presence. Yet, the bed was not empty. But the man lying there beside her, however, was  _ not _ Jamie.  _

 

_ Frank. _

 

_ It was as if the last year hasn't happened at all.  _

 

_ The small engagement ring he had given to her sparkled in the dim orange glow of the street light outside. The man himself was sleeping silently next to her, chest rising and falling rhythmically.  _

 

_ Her own chest was not so steady. She wasn't getting the air she needed in the short shallow breaths. Darkness began to creep into the corners of her vision. She wanted to get up and run, but all she could do was lay there, frozen. _

 

_ Frank gripped her wrist, hard. He was slender, but his grip was strong where he held her, forcing her bones to grind together and pain shoot up her arm. All she could do was scream. _

 

_ "Sassenach, wake up!"  _

 

It wasn't Frank's hand. Frank wasn’t there, he never had been. A wave a relief came over her and she curled into Jamie's chest. 

 

He kissed the top of her head and gathered her up in his arms.

 

Trying to hold back her sobs was no use this time, the floodgates were open and everything came out at once. 

 

He held her tighter, as if he held her close enough he could take some of that pain upon himself.

 

“Shhh,  _ mo nighean donn,  _ I’m here. What is it?” He whispered into the clouds of her hair. 

 

She didn’t think she could ever stop sobbing, or ever get enough air to breathe again. Yet, there was something about Jamie that made her believe she could simply be herself and he wouldn't want anything different. 

 

“It’s Frank.” Was all she could choke out. 

 

“Have ye seen him again? Did he threaten ye?” He had only known her for such a short period of time and yet he would offer his life for her. All he wanted was to protect and care for her, and to make her  _ his.  _ If only he could get her to  _ see  _ how magnificent she was. She held his heart with her very being, and she had no idea. 

 

A faint smile played on her lips at his concern. “No, nothing has happened since I last told you… It's just- i'm so afraid.” Fresh tears began to fall once more. 

 

“ _ Mo nighean donn,  _ I promise as long as i'm with ye, I won't let anything happen to you.” He whispered as he thumbed away her tears. 

 

A hint of a smile came across her face, and all she could hope for was that his words would hold true.

 

_

 

Dark grey clouds began to dissipate the remaining rain fell. It was a rare occasion when the sun finally came out, but when it did, it was a sight to see. 

 

Unfiltered rays burst through open windows and pulled Claire from her deep sleep. The night before Jamie held her tightly to his chest, their breathing synchronized. He comforted her when she was afraid he would just leave, but he never did. 

 

The pillow next to hers was empty and cold. His half of the bed had been made, as if he was never there. 

 

She could feel her heart beat faster, working over time as her nerves got the best of her. 

 

She quickly put on her robe and nearly stumbled as she went down the stairs. 

 

His back was facing her as he cooked something on the stove.

 

“Good morning, sassenach.” 

 

And all at once, the only thing she felt was calm.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of fresh pancakes filled her senses as she watched him cook.

 

“Jamie… You shouldn't have. I can make breakfast myself, really.” 

 

“Ach, I'm sure ye could. But I wanted to do this for ye. Before ye leave for work.” He set the plate down in front of her and sat in the seat across from her, watching her in the early morning light. 

 

He took in the way the sun hit her hair in just the right spots and the deep brown turned to auburn. How had he only just met this woman and already loved her so much? He'd be damned if this would be a one night stand, she was so much more than that to him. 

 

“Mm, this is good! Thank you.” She mumbled through a full mouth. 

 

“You're welcome, sassenach.” 

 

She nearly inhaled the food, it wasn't until she'd taken the first bite that she realized how hungry she was. 

 

She got up to wash her dishes when she finished, but Jamie stopped her, taking the plate from her. “Let me.” 

 

She smiled,” Thank you, Jamie. I better get ready for work. I'll call you?” 

 

“Aye. I’ll be waiting.” 

 

*** 

She stood in the stream of hot water, letting it lap over her and wash all of her problems and fears away. It had been quite some time since Frank had occupied her mind day and night, but here she was again. Afraid of what he might do. 

 

*** 

When she came downstairs, Jamie was no longer there. Of course she knew he wouldn't be, yet her heart still sank. There was no evidence he had ever even been there, besides the throbbing between her legs. 

 

His face was ever present in her mind’s eye. His flaming red curls, how they felt in her hands when he brought her to her peak. The way his body went taut when he came to his own conclusion. There was no denying she felt something more for him than lust, yet she was so afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again, having her heart broken. He wasn't the same man as Frank. Far from it. Yet she had built a wall around her heart, and she wasn't ready to break it down just yet. 

 

*** 

The whirlwind of ever present work in the hospital distracted her from her personal thoughts and problems. Frank and Jamie sat in the back of her mind as she focused on healing, and learning. 

 

By the end of the day she was exhausted. She had to change her scrubs several times after they had been soiled with blood, vomit and several other bodily fluids. She was almost out the door when she saw him, and all of a sudden she forgot how to breathe. She put her head down and tried to walk past him, but he saw her. 

 

“Claire!” She ignored him. 

 

“Claire!” He shouted this time. She kept walking. 

 

A third time and his hand was on her arm, forcing her to stop. 

 

“Claire.” He hissed. “I need to speak with you.” 

 

Her heart started to beat faster and faster as her mind went through all the possible scenarios this would lead. 

 

She swallowed, “What do you want, Frank.” 

 

He pulled her off to the side but he never took his hands off her. 

 

“I miss you Claire. I  _ need  _ you.” 

 

She laughed. “You need  _ me?  _ Well. You should have thought of that when you slept with another woman.  _ I  _ don't need  _ you.  _ I've moved on. Let me live my life, Frank. I closed our chapter a long time ago. It's time you do the same.” She bit back. She had turned around and started to leave but he tightened his grip on her arm. 

 

“Claire.” He choked. “She never meant anything to me.  _ You _ do. I love  _ you.  _ Only you.  _ Please _ . Give me another chance.” He pleaded, tears starting to run down his cheeks. 

 

“No,Frank.” And with that she ripped her arm from his grasp and walked away. 

 

***

As soon as she got home she called Jamie to come over. She  _ needed  _ him. And now. 

 

It wasn't long until he was at her front door, a look of worry on his face. 

 

“Claire, are ye alright?” 

 

She smiled at the sight of him. “I am now.” She whispered as she pulled him into a kiss. 

 

He was hesitant at first but he gave in to her. Her hands were on the buckle of his trousers and in an instant they were on the floor. He pulled back. 

 

“Claire, no. We can't.” He urged. 

 

“ _ Please  _ Jamie. I  _ need _ this. It's been a long day, I just want you.” 

 

_ God _ ,  _ how could he not give into her? She was beautiful. The way her hair floated about her shoulders and how her breasts moved as her chest heaved. How round her arse was. He could still feel it in his hands.  _

 

_ No. He couldn't. Not again. He shouldn't have laid with her the first time. It wasn't right. But how could he tell her his feelings without her turning and running the other way? He wanted to make her his, properly.  _

 

“No, Claire. I'm here for ye, but not for that. So tell me, what is it?” 

 

She eyed him and looked down at his pants and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“You're  _ sure _ , you don't want me?” She asked innocently as her hand went to grab his very evident wanting. 

 

“You're bonny Claire. I can't deny that I want ye. But it isna right.” He reasoned.

 

She bit her lip and began moving her hand along his length. “Then have me.” She whispered. 

 

He grunted and pushed her off of him. “I said no!” He hissed. 

 

He could see her face go from a look of wanting and lust to that of fear and anguish. 

 

She stepped back, avoiding his eyes. “I- I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

 

He pulled his trousers back up and buttoned them. “It's alright lass. Now tell me, what's wrong?” 

 

She sniffled and went over to the sofa and he followed. They sat side by side and she began. 

 

“It's Frank. He was waiting for me after my shift and he said that he wanted me back. That he needed me.” 

 

Jamie’s jaw clenched, biting back the feeling of hatred he had for this man that hurt her. “What did you say?” 

 

She nearly laughed. “I told him no. Told him that I had moved on. That he should've thought about that before fucking another woman.” She blurted. 

 

His hand found hers and squeezed it reassuringly. “Good. He doesna deserve you.” 

 

_ Neither do I. But I hope to make you mine.  _ He thought. 

 

A hint of a smile pulled at her lips. “When I got home I was just so angry, so I called you. I'm sorry for… what I did.” She paused, looking up at him for the first time in several minutes. 

 

He squeezed her hand again. “Ach, dinna fash.” He hesitated before continuing. 

 

“Claire…” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Listen… Claire, I like ye. More than just a friend. I'm sorry if this seems a tad bit early but I canna hide my feelings. I was wondering if you would have me. As your boyfriend?” He asked shyly, afraid of her answer. 

 

She smiled and he was glad to see that it reached her eyes. “Yes. Yes, i'll have you.” She beamed. 

 

“Oh Claire. Ye’ve made me verra happy.” And then his mouth was on hers. 


End file.
